This invention relates to a convenient hot beverage maker having a cup-actuated dispenser thereby allowing a user to dispense any amount of beverage desired.
Many types and styles of hot beverage makers, especially coffee makers, are known and have been sold for many years. The standard components in these coffee makers include a stand or tower that has a warming plate on the bottom and a filter basket at the top. The coffee maker further includes a carafe that rests on the warming plate and below the filter basket in order to receive brewed liquid from the filter basket.
A problem with traditional coffee makers is the mess that results from using the coffee maker. A user must clean both the carafe and filter basket after each use. Further, if there is no automatic pause and serve feature, then a user must wait for an entire batch to run before removing the carafe to pour a cup of coffee. Even after the batch is run, there may be additional drips that would spill onto the hot warming plate once a carafe is removed for pouring. Also, if a carafe is not properly aligned under a filter basket, it could cause spillage and waste as the hot coffee does not completely flow from the filter basket and into the carafe. Inevitably, a warming plate becomes dirty with overflow or excess dripage, thereby causing an unappealing aroma.
Also, the use of a carafe is an extra step in the coffee making process. It is another component to place in a dishwasher or fill storage space. While a carafe is likely desirable if a user is pouring numerous cups, it typically takes two hands to pour a single cup of coffeexe2x80x94one hand for the cup and one hand for the carafe. Also, it is possible to cause a splash or spillage simply in the removal or reinserting process of the carafe into and out of the coffee maker stand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing drawbacks and provide a hot beverage maker having a cup-actuated dispenser. This way, a carafe becomes unnecessary. Also, a user can easily dispense only as much coffee into a cup or mug as the user desires by using a single hand. The clean up process is simplified. All of the potential issues and problems related to using a carafe disappear.
In one embodiment, a hot beverage maker comprises a stand, a fresh water chamber, a brewed beverage tank, and actuator means for dispensing a brewed beverage. The tank comprises a filter basket, a reservoir portion, and an outlet port. The reservoir portion is adapted to hold a brewed liquid, and the outlet port is positioned at substantially the bottom of the reservoir portion. The dispenser actuator means is connected to the outlet port. The actuator means is biased to a closed position but may be moved to an open position by a vessel for holding a hot beverage. Still further, the dispenser actuator means may comprise a push-button positioned in the stand below the brewed beverage tank. Also, there may be a linkage connecting the push-button to the outlet port. In a further alternative, the brewed beverage tank is removable from the stand. Also, the fresh water chamber may comprise transparent walls that allow the user to observe the fresh water level in the chamber. Also, alternatively, the brewed beverage tank may comprise a transparent window to allow a user to observe the brewed beverage level in the tank.